


love, angst, and selling papes

by danhtowell (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/danhtowell
Summary: "love, angst, and selling papes" is a collection of short fanfic pieces written by tumblr user @c0ronas, containing beloved ships such as sprace, javid, and more!this is all pretty gay - occasionally fluffy gay, but mostly angsty gay, so please be warned that this does contain character death and other possibly triggering content.specified warnings will be at the top of the chapter.





	1. halloween mistletoe - javid

warnings: none

 

“JACK! HELP!” DAVEY CRIED OUT, WIRES WRAPPED AROUND HIS WRISTS. The orange-and-yellow lights, clinking as Davey tried to get them off his hands, flashed sweetly - completely

Davey was outside, perched atop a dirty silver ladder that was covered in various shades of dried paint splotches. He was struggling ever-so-obviously to hang the Halloween-themed lights over the front door while Jack watched with amusement.

The two had had a rock-paper-scissors competition to figure out who would set up the Halloween things this year and Davey lost after choosing scissors to Jack’s decision of rock.

Jack’s idea of Halloween was simple and warm: pumpkins, scarecrows, cinnamon, and sweaters. Davey? He would research the history of a certain item to make sure he liked the symbolism. No creativity? No problem. He’d make Jack add details to something to perfect it.

“Jack, come on, please,” begged Davey, holding out his bound hands in his boyfriend’s direction.

Jack just laughed, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his orange pumpkin sweatshirt. He had a black beanie snug over his messy hair and his eyes shone in the light of the setting sun.

“Dave, no, you’re doing great, sweetie.” He winked while saying the final word, causing Davey to groan.

“I’m going to fall, Jack,” came Davey’s whimper. “Please, I’m gonna-”

“Perfect!” grinned Jack. “It’s fall, so if you fall… great symbolism right there.”

Davey’s face paled and he wobbled a little bit more on the ladder. “Jack. Help me.” The lights around his wrists seemed to flash faster, like a ticking bomb, counting down the seconds until Davey fell.

“You have a pile of leaves! And a fluffy bush!” Jack pointed out, gesturing to the crisp brown handful of leaves at the foot of the ladder. Next to the few leaves sat a husk of a bush, the greenery completely fallen from it, leaving only pointy sticks.

“Jack, I-!” Davey let out a screech as his foot slipped from a rung of the ladder. He was falling, falling, and- “Ouch. I hate you.”

Jack stood over Davey, his arms now crossed over his chest and a satisfied smile playing on his chapped lips. “Hate you more,” he whispered, crouching down.

Davey, hands still wrapped with blinking orange lights, reached up and cupped Jack’s face. “Hate you the most,” he whispered back. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and from embarrassment.

“Impossible,” murmured Jack, closing the gap and placing a quick kiss on Davey’s lips. “Put the lights away and we go to the Movie In The Park.”

“‘Toy Story of Terror’?”

“Yup.”

“Untie me.”

The movie was long over when they came home. Jack headed inside while Davey finished parking the car, and when that was done and Davey came inside, hot chocolate was already perched on top of the kitchen counter in matching mugs that read ‘boo!’ in all caps.

Davey slipped his hands around his mug, smiling at the warmth it brought his freezing-cold fingers. “When did you have time to make this?”

Jack shrugged, taking a seat on one of the dark brown bar stools. He watched the steam floating from his mug for a moment before glancing up at Davey. “You’ve been goofing off outside,” he replied, tilting his head. “I had plenty of time.”

Davey rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. Instead, he took a careful sip of the hot chocolate, sighing in relief at the warmth traveling through him.

A similar sound escaped Jack’s lips and Davey’s eyes shot to his boyfriend, who was slurping his drink loudly.

Upon seeing Davey’s glare, Jack stopped and, lips coated in whipped cream, smiled. “We still have to ice those cookies,” he said after licking the cream from his lips.

Davey looked outside at the darkened skies. “Jaack, it’s late,” he groaned. “It’s not even officially Halloween yet. We have time.”

Jack set his mug down and turned to Davey, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Dave,” he began. “If we-”

Davey looked up. “What?” he asked. His hands, curled around his mug, twitched nervously and his baggy black sweater (it had skeletons on it) seemed very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“You’re just-” Jack paused, reaching out to muss Davey’s hair. “Sometimes I just can’t believe that you’re mine.”

Davey gave Jack a look that he’d sent over many times. “That’s the fifth time you’ve said that today,” he said softly. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciated it; no, it made him all warm and bubbly inside. Davey just didn’t… why was Jack saying it?

Jack’s free hand moved to Davey’s hands and took them from the mug, squeezing them tightly. “You’re so adorable,” he whispered. “Messy hair, big sweater- you even have hot chocolate on your upper lip.”

“I do?” choked Davey. Not wanting to let go of Jack’s hands, he used his shoulder to swipe at his mouth. “Is it gone now?”

Jack just smiled. “Not all the way,” he replied in a gentle voice. “There’s just a little bit - right” he inched closer “- there.”

Davey was still as Jack used his pinky finger to dab at a remaining droplet of the hot chocolate. Their faces were so close now that Davey could hardly breathe, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Davey murmured.

“What’s stopping you from doing it?” asked Jack, genuine curiosity marking his tone.

“Well,” Davey started, going red, “it’s not Christmas. A-and there’s no mistletoe, so that means-”

Jack leaned back, groaning. “Oh, come on, Davey!” His eyes rolled and then he stopped, a wild grin appearing on his face. “No, wait, follow me.”

The two, with Jack leading, marched through the house, coming to an arrangement of little floating bat cut-outs that Jack had designed.

“Here.” Jack’s grin was only growing wider. “Mistletoe.” Seeing Davey’s confusion, Jack gestured - with his hand still clasped with Davey’s - to a bat that hovered right above them.

Admittedly, it was quite similar to mistletoe: the bat’s wings resembled the leaves that mistletoe would have and the head of the bat could be said to look like a berry or something.

Davey, though? Davey just sighed. “Jack, that’s a bat, not-”

“I don’t care,” Jack said softly. “It’s Halloween, so it’s different. Now you can kiss me.”

Davey’s eyes were still on the bat that floated innocently above them. “But that’s not m-!”

Jack leaned up and kissed Davey. His lips still had a faint taste of the salted popcorn they’d eaten at the movie theatre, but the cinnamon-and-whipped-cream flavor from the hot chocolate was dominant and sweet.

When Davey leaned back, just enough to break the kiss, he was smiling. His eyes roamed over Jack’s face - his sparkling eyes, tanned skin, and the faint flush that was coming to his cheeks. Every detail equally precious.

“I love you,” Davey breathed, pulled one hand away to cup Jack’s face. “So much.”

“I love you more,” whispered Jack, his eyes locked with Davey’s gaze.

Davey laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Love you the most,” he whispered back.

“Impossible.”

Davey just smiled and kissed Jack again.


	2. tuna proposals - javid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davey's invited his long-time boyfriend jack over for dinner. their decision to play truth or dare while the casserole is cooling turns into a whole boatload of fun when davey asks something that turns both of their worlds upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: none
> 
> NOTE: i wrote this a while ago, so please excuse the choppiness

DAVEY OPENED THE DOOR OF HIS APARTMENT, GRINNING. “Hey, Jack, glad you could make it!” he said, reaching out to pat Jack’s shoulder.

Jack Kelly, Davey’s boyfriend of a little over two years, stood smiling in the hall. “Of course,” he replied. “So, uh, gonna let me in, or what?” Davey flushed, stepping aside to allow Jack space to come into the apartment.

“Sorry,” he apologized. Jack shrugged it off, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the state that the kitchen was in.

“W-what is all this?” asked Jack, turning to Davey with hundreds of questions in his eyes. Davey’s face grew redder as he looked at the messy kitchen, which held seemingly dozens of dirted pots and pans, as well as a delicious smell wafting from the oven.

“I did invite you over for dinner,” reminded Davey. Jack nodded, his brows still raised. Interested in changing the topic, Davey suggested that they take a seat on the couch. Jack agreed, and they headed over to the living room, which was not too far off of the kitchen.

Jack’s wide smile returned when he noticed the framed painting on the wall. “That’s mine!” he pointed out. “The two-year anniversary present I gave you!” Davey was smiling too.

“What’d you think I was gonna do with it, silly?” Davey laughed.

“Well, I dunno, I didn’t think it’d get a place of honor in your living room,” admitted Jack, taking a seat on the couch. Davey sat next to Jack, though he didn’t lean back into the cushions as Jack did. Noticing this, Jack reached out, placing his hand on Davey’s shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up? You’re pretty tense,” he said softly. When Davey’s eyes met Jack’s, Jack could’ve sworn he saw some sort of fear expressed in them. His grip became more firm on Davey’s shoulder. “Remember, you can tell me anything.”

Davey nodded, silent. When he opened his mouth to speak, a loud buzzer sounded, breaking the awkward quietness. Davey raised a hand, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

“That’s the timer,” he explained, almost apologetically. He got up with a nod to Jack, taking off to the kitchen. Jack followed him after a moment, in time to see Davey pull a steaming casserole of some sort out of the oven.

“Mmm, that looks good, Dave,” Jack complimented. “I didn’t know you could bake. Or cook, whatever the word is.” Jack found it odd that Davey didn’t correct him on the proper term.

Pulling off the oven mitts, Davey gestured to the casserole. “Tuna. I hope that’s okay,” he added, looking worried. “You aren’t allergic to fish, right?” Horror dawned on his face as his thoughts led to more thoughts. “Oh no, are you?”

Jack laughed, shaking his head. “No, I’m not, don’t worry,” he assured Davey. The relief on Davey’s face was instantaneous.

“Oh, thank goodness,” he breathed. Setting the mitts on the counter next to the casserole, Davey turned to Jack. “Do you, uh-” he cleared his throat “-want to play truth or dare or something while it cools?”

Jack gave a slight nod. “That’d be great,” he agreed. The couple trotted back to the living room, where they seated themselves on the couch. Davey seemed unable to relax, and Jack found himself feeling helpless to comfort him.

“You wanna start?” Davey suggested. Jack smiled.

“Sure! Truth or dare?” Davey answered ‘truth.’ Jack’s gaze floated to the ceiling as he thought. “Do you believe in true love?”

Davey nodded, smiling. “Maybe not before, but the moment I met you, you can bet that I believed faithfully,” he said. “Now, you: truth or dare?” Jack selected ‘truth’ as well.

“Do you sing in the shower?” asked Davey. Jack chuckled.

“No, but I do have some of those shower crayons that I doodle on the tile with,” he replied. Davey frowned.

“I never knew that,” he complained. “Please tell me you take pictures.” Davey’s eyes went wide. “Of the drawings!” he corrected loudly. “I meant take pictures of the drawings, not….”

Jack bit back a laugh. “I know what you meant, don’t worry,” he assured Davey. Sensing that his boyfriend was eager to escape that conversation, Jack asked him if he wanted to choose truth or dare.

The game continued for a while, with the two doubling over with laughter sometimes. Other times it left one of them laughing, the other one blushing furiously - surprisingly, Jack acted as the latter more often than Davey did.

The time passed and it landed on Jack’s turn to select truth, or to select dare. When he chose truth, Davey swallowed hard, his hands digging into his pockets nervously.

“Well, Jack, okay,” he said, stumbling over his words as if his mouth was full. Jack raised his brows at Davey’s odd attitude.

Davey went silent for a minute, leaving Jack to clear his throat. “Gonna continue, Davey?” asked Jack, gently, so as not to make Davey feel pressured.

Davey nodded. He took a deep breath. “Okay, Jack,” he said again. “Truth. Right.” Jack nodded, his head cocked slightly as he leaned forward.

“Yeah…,” Jack confirmed. “That’s right.” Davey nodded, looking away. One hand of his seemed to clench and unclench as he fidgeted.

“Right,” repeated Davey. “Jack, do you- er, will you- I mean, hold on.” He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as his chest shuddered with a few quick breaths. Looking back down, eyes opened, Davey met Jack’s gaze strongly, pulling one hand out from a pocket.

He held out his fist to Jack, his arm shaking. Jack stared at his fist, his own heart pounding as his breath caught in his throat.

“Jack,” began Davey, breathing softly. “Will you marry me?” Davey opened his fist, his fingers spreading out to reveal a shining ring. Jack looked first from the ring to Davey, his eyes widening.

Unintelligible, murmured words spilled from Jack’s mouth before he nodded. “Yes, yes,” he whispered. He looked up at Davey, eyes shining, before grabbing Davey’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Yes.”

Davey leaned in and kissed Jack, smiling as he pulled away. Jack was smiling as well, but Davey could tell it was a different kind of smile than what he was used to seeing.

Jack found himself giving Davey a tight hug. “I think the casserole is getting cold,” he whispered. Davey laughed.

“You’re right,” he agreed, pulling back and helping Jack to his feet. “But seriously, you aren’t allergic to tuna?” Jack shook his head, his grin wider than ever.

“Davey. Even if I was, nothing could go wrong after tonight,” assured Jack, his arm wrapped around Davey’s shoulders.

And so, smiles wide, eyes bright, souls united, they walked into the kitchen.


	3. laser tag of love - ravey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race and davey go out for a simple game of laser tag, and race is determined to win - he'll do whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: none

“DAVE, I SWEAR I’M GONNA SHOOT YOU,” RACE GRUMBLED. His grip on the plastic green gun he had grew tighter, his knuckles a pale shade of pink as he did so.

“If you can catch me,” called out Davey, making Race spin around as he jerked the gun up, finger hovering above the trigger.

Davey and Race were running around on an intricate laser tag course, trying desperately to catch each other before the 30 minutes of game time were up. It was, by far, one of their best informal dates in a long time and both boys were enjoying every second of it.

“You bet I’m gonna catch you,” hissed Race. “When I find you, you’ll regret teasing me like this.” His gaze swerved around the dimly lit obstacle course - more of a maze, Race was realizing. Probably why he couldn’t find Davey.

That’s when Davey shot by, causing Race to whip around once again. His head jerked as he tried to find the source of the glowing blue lights that belonged to the vest that Davey wore.

Race had a vest of his own, it being necessary for laser tag, after all. After all, how else would your opponent manage to shoot you? The vest had a large, circular sensor in the middle, and to jazz it up, they added panels of LED lights.

On one hand, Race was thankful for those lights; they were helping to narrow down Davey’s location. On the other hand, Race despise the lights; they were helping Davey to narrow down Race’s position.

Race moved forward slowly, lifting his gun, which effectively blocked out some of the shining green light emitted from his vest. Approaching a small hallway, Race peeked around the corner and then jumped into it, pressing his back against the wall.

Then, a slow grin split his face. He knew how he was going to catch Davey.

“Dave! C’mere, I need to tell you something,” blurted Race, lowering his gun. His finger still strayed by the trigger, but his hold loosened somewhat on the grip - handle - of the gun.

There was a long minute of silence before Davey responded. “What? I- where are you?” Race opened his mouth to respond, but Davey continued to speak. “This isn’t a trap, is it?”

Race looked down at the hand that held his gun, watching himself cross two fingers. Looking up with a grin, he shouted, “Nope. I forgot something important and-”

“Cut the words, Tony, I’m coming,” came Davey’s whine. Race’s smile only grew wider at the complaint; Davey was falling for his little ploy.

The minutes passed with Race eyeing the blank darkness around him with a careful gaze. He wanted to be prepared when Davey showed, just in case Davey was planning a surprise attack.

“Davey, are you coming or not?” shouted Race, his foot tapping the floor impatiently. The occasional squeak of protest from the toe of his shoe made his brows narrow slightly, but he did his best to ignore it.

“I’m coming, don’t worry,” Davey replied loudly. His voice was much closer now and Race couldn’t help but let out a little squeal of anticipation.

“Hurry up!” Race advised, masking his excited voice to something more… well, to be blatantly obvious, something unexcited. Bored, annoyed. Anything other than excited.

Davey emerged from the darkness, out of a hall to Race’s right, only a minute later. His appearance startled Race, but soon, he was grinning.

Davey’s dark hair was scattered and messy and even though he looked rather flustered, Race could see in the amusement in his eyes. And boy oh boy, was it attractive.

Licking his lips as Davey came closer, Race twisted his lips into a small scowl. “That took a while,” he stated. “But it’s worth it.”

Davey’s brow furrowed. “Worth it?” he repeated, pausing. “You’re not gonna shoot me, are you?” He was already raising his gun, ready to shoot.

“No!” protested Race. “No, I swear, Davey, I’m not.” The relaxation soothing Davey’s features made Race’s heart skip a beat. He really was about to go through with this.

“So,” Davey began, slowly. Race moved closer, taking small, fervent steps towards Davey. “What’s this about?”

Race closed the remaining distance between them and then reached out, grabbing Davey’s wrist with one hand. “You’re about to see,” he whispered, backing Davey against one of the walls of the course.

Davey’s eyes shot to Race’s lips. “I can’t wait to find out,” he murmured in reply. Their bodies pressed against each other, hearts pounding, inches apart… Race could barely breathe.

And then, he moved in, closing the final gap that separated him. Race pressed his lips against Davey’s and soon the kiss, eager and determined, grew deeper.

Just as Davey started lean further into it, Race pulled away, breathless. “Sorry,” he uttered, voice low.

Davey’s nose crinkled up in confusion. “Why?” he murmured.

His question was answered when Race stepped back, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. A loud buzzer sounded as Race grinned victoriously. “I win, Dave,” he announced.

Davey, flushing, lifted his own gun. “Wha-? No, that’s not fair,” he hissed. “Race! Come on!”

“I win, Davey!” Race grinned, saying it louder this time. “That means you’re paying for ice cream, yeah?”

“Uh, no,” replied Davey, dropping his gun to his side with a limp gesture. “That. Was. Not. Fair.”

“I shot you,” Race stated, rolling his eyes. “Seems pretty fair to me.”

“Fight me,” growled Davey. He crossed his arms, plastic gun sticking awkwardly over the crook of one elbow. Upon thinking for a moment, he raised his gun at Race and smiled sweetly. “Or you’ll lose.”

Confusion washed over Race’s features. “We’ve each got three lives,” he said, suddenly, quietly. “Oh, Lord, I’m doomed.”

Davey laughed - cackled, more like. It was almost like he’d practiced it before…. “You bet you’re doomed,” he grinned, eyes sparkling in the dim lights. He started forward, gun still raised.

Race reached out, grabbing the barrel of the gun and shoving it away from him. While Davey was struggling to reposition it, he pushed Davey back against the wall once more.

“You know,” Race said, his voice velvety smooth. “I’m beginning to think you like it when I pin you against things.”

Davey’s response was a choked cough as he blushed a bright red. “How ‘bout we go home and finish th-?”

Race was already dragging Davey towards the exit.


	4. mario kart kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriends davey and race are playing mario kart, and davey is determined to win. however, when they've played at least a hundred rounds, race decides to play a different sort of game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: none

IT WAS A SATURDAY AFTERNOON and Davey and his boyfriend, Race, were playing Mario Kart. Davey and Race had been playing for a little while, and some of the others had too, though they’d wandered off eventually. Race had won almost every time, and Davey was intent on defeating him for once.

“Davey, you’re never gonna win,” Race reminded Davey, giving him a playful shove. Davey growled, refusing to look at Race. Instead, he attempted to focus on the game, his inexperienced fingers flipping randomly over the controller.

“Don’t distract me,” Davey hissed out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide, watching the screen with a strong determination. “And honestly - there has to be a chance that I win a single game, right?” Out of the corner of his eye, Davey caught Race shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” said Race. “But the chances of that are pretty slim.” Davey rolled his eyes, and then the two of them were lost to a grim silence before a shout of victory escaped Race’s lips. “I win!”

He stood, letting his arm extend out before dropping his controller dramatically. “Boom,” he whispered. “Mic drop.” Davey bent down and snagged the controller, a scowl on his face.

“Another game,” Davey challenged. “And I’m going to win this time.” Race sighed and collapsed onto the couch next to Davey, throwing his arm carelessly around Davey’s shoulder.

“That’s probably the fifty-hundredth time you’ve said that before losing again,” he groaned. “And since I’m the winner, we’re going to do Rainbow Road.”

Davey let out a groan of his own. “What kind of a person picks Rainbow Road?” Davey sighed, handing Race’s dropped to controller back to its owner.

“Rainbow Road is amazing!” Race replied haughtily, nose tipped towards the ceiling of the living room. He accepted the controller with no sense of eagerness, eyeing it with boredom.

“Not really, but whatever you say,” Davey said. A few more comments were shot back and forth during the game, and at the end, Race was once again the winner. Davey moaned, shutting his eyes and leaning back into the couch cushions. “I hate you,” he whispered. “Hate, hate, hate you.”

A soft clatter sounded as Race dropped his controller onto the coffee table. “That’s what happens when you suck at Mario Kart, Dave,” he said. “And besides, you love, love, love me.” Davey’s eyes shot open.

“Not really,” Davey repeated slowly, processing what Race had said. “Oh, and you’re one who sucks.”

“Mmm, but you’re the one who just lost for the billionth time,” Race reminded Davey, reaching out to tweak Davey’s nose. Davey leaned farther back, avoiding his touch with a fake grimace on his face.

“I’ll kick your butt in the next one and you know it,” Davey said, his hand flying out to smack Race’s arm away. Race laughed, leaning over Davey to try again.

“Aw, it’s cute that you really believe that,” Race grinned. Davey shook his head, ignoring Race’s comment.

“Shut up,” Davey growled. He pushed Race away with his feet as he tried to reach Race’s sides in an attempt to tickle him.

“Make me.” Race wiggled his eyebrows, making Davey snort.

“Don’t tempt me,” Davey advised. Davey’s tries to keep Race away became less inspired as the battle went on.

Noticing this, Race smirked and then dove forward, his fingers sliding up and down Davey’s side as uncontrollable giggles escaped Davey’s lips.

They both rolled around on the couch; Davey trying to escape Race’s tickling, Race trying to keep on. Davey gave up after only a few minutes of the torture. “Stop!” Davey spat out between laughs. “Truce!”

Race shook his head, laughing as well. “Never,” he replied, the sparkle in his eyes unmistakable. “You’ll have to employ some ridiculous measures if you want me to stop.”

Instead of answering, Davey reached out, his hand groped around for his controller, which he’d dropped at some point during the battle. Fingers striking it, Davey held it up for Race to see.

“I have a weapon now,” Davey pointed out, starting to poke at Race’s chest with one end of the controller. Race raised his hands to the sky in mock surrender.

“Alright, alright, you’ve got me,” he said, defeat apparent in his voice. “Buuut, I’ve also got you.” His hand shot forward, ripping the controller from Davey’s grasp. “Hah.” Davey grabbed it back, not missing a beat.

“Try and take it from me again,” Davey prompted him, holding the controller tight against his chest. Race’s brows shot up, his eyes widening slightly.

“That’s a challenge I hear,” Race said. He crossed his arms across his chest in a haughty manner, smirking. “And I’ve got the perfect solution.”

Davey narrowed his eyes a fraction. “I doubt you can come up with something effective,” Davey said.

“I also hear uncertainty of my success,” Race pointed out with a wink at Davey.

“You heard correctly,” Davey confirmed, his fingers wrapping around the controller. “So, try me.”

Race’s grin grew wider and his hands moved to Davey’s unprotected sides, tickling Davey again. Davey doubled over in laughter, and Race used the chance to snag the controller from Davey’s handa.

Davey tackled Race to the floor with a loud crash, still trying to take the controller from his hand. They both rolled around before Davey finally had Race pinned against the arm of the couch.

“Hand me the controller and maybe you’ll get out alive,” Davey ordered, extending a hand towards Race, who shook his head.

“Make me,” Race repeated, hiding the controller behind his back. Davey nodded calmly, accepting the challenge.

“Alright then,” Davey grinned, and then leaned in to close the gap between him and Race.

An exclamation of surprise that Race let out was muffled as Davey kissed him. Not a second later, he was pulling Davey closer, one hand at the back of Davey’s neck.

Davey smiled against Race’s lips, pulling away a fraction of an inch before whispering, “You lost.”

Confusion flitted across Race’s face, then a dawning realization when he registered that while Davey had kissed him, he had slipped the controller from his hand.

“Well,” Race began. “I may have lost that, but I just won big.” He pulled Davey in for another kiss, upon which Albert and Elmer walked out of one of the bedrooms and into the living room.

“Annnd, you two are banned from ever entering this house again,” groaned Elmer. Albert promptly nodded, agreeing silently with Elmer.

Race pulled away from Davey slightly, waving his hand dramatically at the two. “Buh-bye to you, actually,” he argued. “We gave you space for your special-times, how’s about you give us some space for ours?”

Albert, flushing furiously, grabbed Elmer’s hand, dragging him into the nearby kitchen. “Okay, okay, we’re going,” he mumbled, his face almost as red as his hair.

As they left the room, Race turned to Davey, rolling his eyes. His expression turned to a smirk as he winked at Davey.

“Wanna make use of the guest bedroom?”


End file.
